


Professional Jealousy

by deanandsam



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Brother Feels, M/M, Wincest - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-04
Updated: 2015-05-04
Packaged: 2018-03-29 00:23:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3875425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deanandsam/pseuds/deanandsam
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes Sam gets a little jealous, but not of Dean.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Professional Jealousy

“I dunno, Dean. This code doesn't want to be deciphered,” Sam sighed leaning back in the chair.  
“Maybe I should let Charlie have a look at it; e-mail her the research.”

Dean stopped what he was doing and stared at him inquisitively from across the table. “And why would you do something like that? If you're having problems with cracking it why do you think she'll have more success? You think she's more intelligent than you, dude?”

“Well, isn't she?“ Sam replied turning away.  
“Ah! “ Dean gave a understanding chuckle. “So it's like that is it? A little touch of professional jealousy. “  
“Well, she is great at hacking and stuff, “ Sam shrugged. “Better than me.”

With a derisive snort, Dean put down the gun he was cleaning, wiped his hands on the oil-stained rag and came to his brother's side, parking his ass on the table next to the lap-top.

“So!  
Maybe she's a better hacker than you, but in everything else you outdistance her in miles. Who was the kid who managed to get a full ride to Stanford while studying in motel rooms and in the back seat of the Impala, not to mention the longest you stayed in one school was three months.  
Don't put yourself down Sammy. You're a regular whiz-kid and you're way prettier than Charlie too.”

Sam glanced up at him from under his eyelashes, not sure if Dean was baiting him or not.

Charlie had breezed in, thrown around a few 'bitches' and proceeded to resolve whatever problem Sam had been slowly and methodically working through at his own speed.  
Dean was right, it did rankle a little, though he wasn't about to admit it.

 

“You've had to multitask, Sam.” Dean was saying. “Research, hunting, Azazel, demon blood, the Cage, just to name a few! She hasn't. And anyway can she do this?”

Dean pushed off from the table and placed a hand under his brother's chin, lifting his face up and grazing the pursed lips with his own.  
He upped the pressure until Sam capitulated, opening his mouth to receive his big brother's comforting kiss.

“Or this,?” Dean murmured, moving behind his sibling, pushing the chestnut hair to the side and latching on to the sensitive spot on the back of Sam's neck, licking and sucking until he left a rosy-red mark on his little brother, while Sam closed his eyes in pleasure.

“Or how about this?” Dean ran his hands down Sam's shirt, stopping at each button to undo it until he could get to the gray tee underneath, pushing it up to caress the exposed chest.

“Dean,“ Sam panted, totally on-board with the magic his brother's hands were weaving. “How did we go from Charlie to sex?”  
“All roads lead there, Kung-fu-Sammy! Especially when everything you do makes me want to throw you down on the floor and fuck you, not even the thought of Charlie looking on stops me.

“Dean..” Sam managed to bitch through his building arousal, before his mind blocked out everything that wasn't Dean's lips or hands on his skin.

When Dean concluded his exploration of his little brother's desirable body with the cupping of Sam's cock through his jeans, Charlie had completely fled his mind, but not quite Dean's.

 

“I know you're not Charlie's type, Sammy,“ the elder Winchester hissed. “But if she or anyone else ever looks at you the wrong way, they'll regret it for the rest of their sucky lives. Word of Dean Winchester.”

The warm flush that had taken possession of Sam's body glowed even stronger.  
Dean loved only him. He'd told him in a million different ways, though he still had to actually voice the elusive three little words.  
Sam was looking forward to that day because it would allow him to say them right back to his brother without being called out as a 'giant girl'!

He threw his head back onto Dean's shoulder and waited for his big brother to palm his cock and give him a little taste of paradise.

The end


End file.
